Question: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 18) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 18. We know that 12 x 18 (or 216) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 12. 18, 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 12 and 18.